


The Mysterious Case of Holmes Manor

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ancestor Female Mycroft, Ancestor Female Sherlock, Ancestors, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Ghost Greg, Ghost John, Ghost Relationship, Ghost Sex, Haunted mansion, Holmes Family, Innocent Greg, Innocent John, M/M, Murder Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance, Wrongful Hanging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock are visiting Holmes Manor for a month to learn about their families heritage. Their Uncle and Aunt, who are the current owners of the place, want to pass the deed of the property on to them. Unknowingly, their cousin wants Holmes Manor to rehabilitate it.</p><p>Whomever the deed is passed onto, so is a curse. They will have riches beyond compare but also become trapped at Holmes Manor forever until they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case of Holmes Manor

_\- As long as we are persistent in our pursuit of our deepest destiny, we will continue to grow. We cannot choose the day or time when we will fully bloom. It happens on it's own time._

  
\- Dennis Waitley.

 _ _The fog darkened and thickened as the scenery disappeared. The land was nourished in freshly fallen rain as the cool air dried it up. The flowers and grass shined brightly through the tented glass window. Mycroft stared at the peaceful scenery as it passed by. He loved the country side but he didn't love visiting it with his brother who was softly snoring a few inches away. Sherlock had finally stopped complaining long enough to go to sleep even though they were only twenty minutes away from Holmes Manor.__

 _ _

He had never been to the place himself nor had Sherlock for that matter but they heard that the place was haunted. The thought made him snort. Despite the many Holmes and others that died there he barely believed that it was haunted. Almost all of the town came to see them off. Some people took their pictures, one man even said that they were the next to never to be seen again.

Humans and their lack of ability to think. He probably wouldn't want to see bigger idiots like them too; why so he could be bombarded with idiotic questions. He could only imagine the stupid questions they would ask once he returned from the trip. Personally, he wouldn't indulge in their fantasies just to piss them off. Sherlock on the other hand... Mycroft could only imagine what he would do.

Honestly, he didn't understand why his father wanted to send them down here. There was practically nothing interesting down here besides an old famous bar. They owned the place too, yippee! He would never understand the decisions his father made just like how he insisted on Sherlock going with them. The two had a falling out two years after their mother died.

Their relationship has been strained ever since and they both made no indication of fixing it. Mycroft could remember the events that took place. _"Honestly Sherlock, what am I supposed to do? Just quit college and stay behind to babysit you all day!" He yelled at his baby brother. _ _ _He hadn't meant to, it's just that he wanted to get far away from the place and ignore the pain that it had caused their family.____

 _ _ _ _ _"No! Your supposed to at least mourn over her death like a normal person!" _ _Sherlock had been very emotional about the way their mother died and seek to find the culprit. Their mother had been involved in a hit and run accident where she was returning home from meeting when a driver ran her over. They called for help using the nearest payphone before driving off. She died within the next hour of them getting to her._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _Sherlock has been obsessed with finding the driver ever since. He locked himself into his room to view over the evidence that the police had found. He barely ate anything unless Mycroft was stuffing it down his throat. Then he would cry for hours in Mycroft's arms until he went to sleep._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Mycroft himself found out about his mother's death he didn't cry. What he told his brother that day would make him hate him forever. _"It was bound to happen Sherlock." _ _He received a black eye from his brother who was emotional damaged. On the outside it looked like Mycroft didn't care. He cared alright.___

 _ _ _He blamed their Mother for leaving them and for making Sherlock turn from his smart intelligent little brother to his obsessed emotional one. He blamed his father for not being there when she died. And he blamed himself. He blamed himself for all the reasons that he blamed everyone else for. He didn't really have a good reason to it's just he did.___

 _ _ _

Most of his days and might were spent at the office where he started his job. He buried himself in paperwork also as it meant not going home. Athena, his assistant would have to drag him from his office to get him to come home. He wouldn't budge unless it was to check on Sherlock and that was a task itself.

His father, the man didn't utter a word to them. He just spent most of his time on business trips where work was loaded. If Mycroft thought he was a workaholic then he should've seen his father. He didn't talk to anyone including Sherlock and Mycroft. All they got from him was letters and note cards.

_"How can you say that about her Mycroft? She is our mother!" _ _Sherlock and he use to get in all kinds of fights where their mother would brake them apart then they had to spend the whole day with each other until one of them caved and apologized. Usually it was Mycroft who apologized first and on occasion Sherlock. _"Was our mother!" _ _He was being unreasonable but he didn't want to see his little brother hurt anymore.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _That plan fail when he walked towards the door with a scowl on his face. _"Remember Sherlock, caring is not an advantage." _ _It was the last thing he told his brother before he walked out the door. For four years his brother didn't contact each other until their father requested that they spend a whole month cooped up in Holmes Manor where one of them would get the deed to the place._________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Mycroft sighed as he turned to stare at his brother's sleeping form. The younger Holmes had his hands crossed while his head rested on his shoulder. A small smirk dispatched itself onto his face. He could let his brother sleep in peace for the next half an hour or so or he could take a picture and face the wrath of his brother's rage. It would be an amazing present to send to all of Sherlock's friends or for better words associates seeing as all of his brother's friends where dead._________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Deciding to face his brother's wrath, Mycroft turned in his seat so he could face the sleeping Holmes. Taking out his phone he got ready to snap a picture when the car hit a bump causing Sherlock to fall onto his lap. A slight panic ran through his body as he tried to reach over to grab his phone which got knocked out of his hands from the bump. Realising that it was too far to reach he gave up, mainly because he didn't want to wake his sleeping brother.

Looking down at the sleeping boy, Mycroft unconsciously ran his fingers through his curly hair slowly. He remembered as a boy their mother doing that to him when he was sleeping. He moved the stranded hair from his brother's face and realised that this was the first time he actually got to have a good look at him. Sherlock had gotten taller over the years. He was even taller than Mycroft himself. His eyes held the same determination that he would always see in his mother's. He missed her and he missed his little brother.

A smile crept up on his face as he continued to watch his brother sleeping. "Sir, are you alright?" A feminine voice asked disturbing him from his peace. He looked up at his assistant, Athena who bore an expression of uncertainty. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Ah! Yes," he said once he realised he took forever to answer, "...I'm quite alright. Athena, be a dear and take a picture of Sherlock for me."

Without hesitation, the woman leaned over and captured the picture. Sitting back down she stared quietly and waited for her next directions. "Can you send that to my phone and then hand it to me, please?" She did as she was told and picked the phone up. Once Mycroft had it back in his hands he heard a little beep signaling the sent picture.

"Thank you." He said as he adjusted back in his seat with Sherlock still lying on his lap. He smiled as he quickly reviewed the picture and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"How long until we reach Holmes Manor?" He said Ashe turned his head to stare out the window. He liked Athena, she always got work done as quickly and as he wanted it. There was no better worker than her and every move, every response and every decision was made with haste just the way he liked it.

"Less than five minutes." She confirmed.

"Good, that will be all."

As soon as he turned his head to stare out the window for the rest of the drive, Sherlock popped up. His breathing was erratic and his eyes danced around the limo as if looking for something or someone. He sat up straight and stared down at the floor as his breathing calmed. "Are you alright Sherlock?" Mycroft's asked plainly. He kept it plain to hide the concern and worry that would've crept in it if he didn't.

"I'm fine." He said too quickly for Mycroft's comfort.

"Well, you don't look fine." The older of the two said as he sat up to catch his brother gaze. "You don't have to go here if you don't want to."

"I-I'm fine..." He sounded so unsure of himself. "It was just a dream." He said more to himself than anyone else. Athena looked towards her boss but didn't say anything. His expression went from confused to anger within a matter of seconds. None of it was directed towards him but Mycroft couldn't help but smile at the glare that Sherlock sent his way.

Sherlock sat back and closed his eyes. "What's was the dream about?" Mycroft asked. It was more for his curiosity than his brother's comfort. He knew that the younger Holmes hated to talk about his dreams especially to his older brother. When Sherlock said nothing Mycroft elbowed him. A small scowl graced his features. "Tell me."

"No..."

"I'm your brother." He said as he jokingly elbowed him again.

Sherlock sent him daggers as he turned towards him. "You haven't been my brother for the past four years! Why start now?" Mycroft was taken back. He stared quietly at his brother before turning back to staring out the window. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He sighed, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

After an awkward moment of silence Sherlock finally spoke. "A man with blonde hair and an old fashioned war outfit was calling my name." Mycroft simply nodded his head.

"Um, sorry sir, I hate to interrupt but we're here." Athena stated quietly. The two turned their heads and stared outside of Sherlock's window where they saw a old faded sign that read, _Welcome to Holmes Manor! _ _It had vines around it while it's paint was peeling off. There was a large black metal gate behind it. It was hard to see because of all the vines and moss that covered it.___

 _ _ _The limo drove up to the front gate where hopefully they wouldn't be let in. The place looked so creepy that you couldn't even see it through the foggy air. The only thing you could see was the brightly colored flowers. For this once Mycroft really hoped he was right about the place not being haunted. He didn't want to stay in a place that would collapse underneath his feet. Of course Sherlock would blame it on him being fat.___

 _ _ _

"Is there going to be anyone to let us in?" Sherlock asked bored.

"Hopefully, not." Mycroft said. A chill ran through his body as he wondered what the house looked like.

As they got closer to the gate, before anyone could get out the gates opened by themselves. The noise that they made seemed to irritate Mycroft as he covered his ears. The screeched and creaked under the pressure of never being used. Their Aunt and Uncle must never leave the house for the hinges in the gate to sound like that.

"So much for not being let it." Sherlock said sarcastically as it drove into the ground.

___

___

______

___

___

____

__


End file.
